


Murder Mystery Island (II AU)

by guacamoledoodle



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guacamoledoodle/pseuds/guacamoledoodle
Summary: Mephone receives a mysterious letter from an unknown sender. It prompts him and the contestants to go to Idiotic Island for a new competition. Everyone is excited, but their expectations are subverted when contestants begin to get killed, one by one. Now it's their job to find the murderer and get rid of them.
Kudos: 2





	Murder Mystery Island (II AU)

Mephone sat staring at the blindingly white tv screen. He was sitting on a big, dirty couch, covered with cookie crumbs. He was in a very small living room, one of the few rooms in his tiny house.

Light filtered through the half closed blinds, creating just enough light to illuminate the room. It was yellowish in color, but the room was still very dark. To Mephone, it felt like sleep.

He was looking at the screen, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in his head.

Suddenly, the doorbell ringing snapped him out of his trance.

He sighed heavily. "Must be the mail…" he grumbled.

He slowly rose from the couch and trudged over to the door. He opened it and sluggishly reached his hand into the mailbox next to it. He pulled out a single letter.

He closed the door and walked back inside. He looked at the envelope. It wasn't familiar. It said it was addressed to "A Mr. Mephone4". There was no return address.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a very old fashioned-looking note. It was written in ink with meticulous calligraphy handwriting.

It read, "Good day sir. I hope you are doing well in these times. 

I have an important message for you. Idiotic Island from the first season of your show has been completely renovated. New development has sprung up, specifically a grand mansion.

I have a proposition for you. You come to the island, bring contestants, new and old, and invite them to compete in your show. An enticing offer, yes? And I'll make this deal even sweeter. It's all free. So, what do you say? I think I already know your answer.

Sincerely, Enchi"

Mephone looked at the note, befuddled. "Enchi...who in the wide world…" he asked himself. "But...that is a good offer…"

He turned to his laptop that was sitting on the couch beside him. He lifted it up onto his lap and began typing an email.

He sat for a moment, typing away. Then, he was finished. He sent the email, and put the laptop back down. He shut the laptop closed.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, drifting back into sleep.

Just as Mephone sent the email, Test Tube walked into Fan's room in their apartment. Fan was very focused on his laptop, smashing the keyboard and writing a blog post at lightning speed.

Test Tube sighed. "Fan, you've been on that thing for hours. Time for a break," she said. "Besides, your breakfast is ready."

Fan didn't seem to notice her. He was still glued to the screen.

Test Tube raised her voice slightly. "Fan, I said, your breakfast is ready." She was beginning to get irritated.

Fan finally looked up. "Oh! Sorry Test Tube! I was just-"  
"Yeah, I know. You were busy. Fan, you say that every time! I'm scared that being on a screen so often could affect your eyesight and other aspects of your physical health!"  
"Pssh, calm down Test Tube. I'm fine. I'll just go eat my breakfast. Ok?"  
"...ok…" Test Tube replied reluctantly.

Suddenly, a notification sound buzzed.

"Is that my phone?" Test Tube asked.  
"No, no, I think it's mine," Fan said, reaching into his sweater pocket. "Yep. Wait hold on, it's from Mephone!'  
"Wait, what? Oh no, what does he want this time?"  
"Let me check the email," Fan replied.

"'Hello Contestants!  
I've been informed by my colleagues that Idiotic Island has been renovated for a brand new show!  
Come right there tomorrow morning to begin the challenging fun!  
-Mephone4'"

"A new show...what are we even competing for?"  
"Well, judging by the fact that this is most likely an II spin-off, we could possibly be competing for money, probably a smaller sum of money than the original show, but money is money, am I right Test Tube?" He laughed. "Ah, yeah, good times. Good times."  
Test Tube stared at Fan blankly. "Uh, yeah."  
"Test Tube, is something wrong? You seem a little...off-"  
"It's nothing. I'm fine."  
"If you insist…"

During that whole conversation, other contestants were receiving emails as well.

When Nickel got his, he called up Baseball right away.

"Did you get an...email? Like from Mephone?" Nickel asked.  
"Uhh...yeah. Weird, huh?" Baseball answered, confused.  
"Yeah, sure is. But...we should probably go anyway. Who knows, it could be fun!"  
"Yeah, I mean, what could go wrong?"  
"Ha, yeah, as long as Balloon isn't there, I'm good to go."  
"...yeah...haha…"

Everyone was still holding a huge grudge against Balloon. Baseball didn't want to jump to conclusions about him, but he was beginning to give into Nickel's constant teasing of Balloon. Maybe he was right about him.

Balloon was startled when he received the email. He was relieved to never show his face around those people ever again, and now this? He was scared to see everyone's reaction to his appearance on the new show.

In fact, everyone was a little nervous. This letter was so off. Obscure. It wasn't a safe feeling. They brushed it off, but it never left their minds. The thought was always back there, guarded by thoughts of excitement, anticipation, hope. 

But how far would their hope get them?


End file.
